No Rest For The Hero
by JPStudios
Summary: Link and Zelda want to start a new life together on the surface, but Fate has different plans for them. When a mysterious masked figure whisks Zelda away, will Link unleash the Master Sword once more, and risk the revival of Demise? This story follows Link after 'Skyward Sword.' Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Legend of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please feel feel to give me constructive criticism. I'll ask however, that you don't hate.**

"What about you, Link? What will you do now?" Zelda asked him. Link pondered this for a moment, before answering.

"I want to stay here on the surface as well. With you, if you'll let me," he responded. She smiled at him, and that smile warmed his heart.

"Of course! You and I could live together. We'll build a house down here. It'll be perfect," she told him. Relieved, Link started forward towards Faron Woods, assuming Zelda would follow close behind.

As they walked together, Zelda chattering all the way, Link pondered on this new life he was choosing to begin. He had just vanquished Demise, but his last words stuck in his head.

"An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

He had killed Demise, right? Then why was he so uneasy? And even if Demise had the ability to return to this world, his spirit had been trapped inside the Master Sword. As long as that blade was in its pedestal, there was no way Demise could return. And even if the sword was released from its place, it would still be difficult for the Demon King to reincarnate himself to his true form.

Link shook his head. He was being completely paranoid. So what if Demise came back? Link wouldn't let him near Zelda. Never again. He clenched his fists. Zelda noticed.

"Hey, what's with all the gloom and doom, Link? It's over, you're safe. I'm safe. All of Skyloft is safe because of you. You should be happy," she said. Link nodded. She was right. As always.

Since they didn't have a home yet, they had to sleep in the Temple of Time. It seemed odd to Link. Only a short while ago, the old lady named Impa had been there to guide him on his journey. Now she was gone, forever. Where to, he didn't know. Hopefully some place where she would be happy. The ground was rough, but as long as he was with Zelda, he would be fine. His mind drifted into unconsciousness..

* * *

 _Link awoke to the sound of laughter. Not sweet laughter, like Zelda's, but cynical and mocking. Wait, he had heard that laughter before on numerous occasions. He jumped to his feet, bringing his hand to his back, before he realized that he no longer had the Master Sword with him. Aside from his bow, he was defenseless. And his bow was useless against this foe._

" _Why, aren't you looking surprised! Didn't expect to see me?" Ghirahim called, laughing again. He looked much the same as when they had first fought. But how could that be? Demise had finished him himself, and used him as a sword, which had in turn disappeared into nothingness._

" _Ah, it doesn't look like you have that stinging, biting blade with you today. Isn't that unfortunate!" With that last word, Ghirahim charged at him. His black rapier ran through his flesh like it was butter. The last thing he heard was his own screams of agony..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So, until I get this story up and running smoothly, I won't really have a set schedule for writing. I just write whenever I have the time. So please, as always, enjoy the next chapter! :D**

Link awoke in a cold sweat. It took all of his willpower to keep from screaming. His head throbbed, as he struggled to remember what had scared him so badly. Then it all rushed back to him. Ghirahim. His cold, empty laughter. His sword piercing his body. It had all felt so real.

He looked beside him, to Zelda. She was fast asleep. He tentatively touched her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Zelda. I've already let you down once. Never again," he whispered, almost to himself, as a vow. He kissed her forehead, then proceeded to walk out of the temple, as it was still only dawn, and he couldn't sleep anymore.

He hadn't gone a dozen paces before he was greeted by a familiar greeting. A deep voice called to him, and Link smiled. It had been a while since he had heard that sound. He turned to see Gorko the Goron there, waving at him, a smile planted firmly on his rock-hard face.

"Why hello again, Link! What are you doing here? There's no more fighting to be had, now that that giant flame-haired buffoon is out of the picture. Shouldn't you be back on your floating city?" Gorko asked. Link shook his head.

"Sorry Gorko. You won't get rid of me that easily. Zelda and I have decided to stay on the surface to start a new life together." At this, the hulking Gorko smirked.

"Ah, you and that blond-haired lass, eh? Do yourself a favor, and save the kids for when you're a bit older," he said, barely restraining a laugh. Link pondered this for a moment, then turned a deep shade of crimson.

"G-Gorko! I wasn't planning on it! Zelda and I just decided to live together instead of being alone," he said, blushing. Gorko shook his head.

"Sorry boy. You may say that now, but give it a while. You'll thank me later," Gorko said, patting Link on the back, making the young man stumble.

After the two had gone their separate ways, Link went to the entrance of Faron Woods. Then, he stopped, leaning against a tree. What did he need to do now? He and Zelda were on the surface, and as far as they were concerned, nothing stood in their way. All the monsters and dark creatures had retreated deep into the forest. They would not come back unless they saw that a new leader had risen among them.

They would have to build a house though. He and Zelda couldn't live in the temple forever. Then, Link had an idea. Gorko was an archaeologist! He could round up some of his fellow Gorons and help him build a house for them. It would be perfect. He ran back to the temple to tell Zelda about his idea. She was awake when he arrived. When she saw him, she smiled, looking relieved.

"I was starting to think that you had left me," she said, biting her lip. LInk shook his head fiercely.

"Never. I'm here with you, and for you," he said, resolute. She smiled her beautiful smile at him. Then, a slight frown appeared on her face.

"Where did you go, though? I looked outside, and you weren't close at all."

"I went a bit farther out to make sure all the monsters had left, and to think about how we're going to build a house. And I think I have an idea," he said excitedly. He told her about his plan for the house. She seemed just as excited as him, if not more.

Using an old knife he had gotten when he was a child back on Skyloft, he started to carve a layout of the house on a pillar. It would be one room, with one bed and one bath, and a kitchen in the corner. Just the bare necessities. If he was with Zelda, he wouldn't need much.

Suddenly, Link felt his stomach drop. An eerie feeling of despair had completely taken over his body. He fought it, defeated it, and eventually subdued it, but was unable to eliminate it entirely. He wondered as to where the feeling was coming from. He looked to the back of the temple, where the Master Sword was, embedded in its pedestal. What he saw rocked him to his very core.

The Master Sword was flashing. Not the brilliant white flash of goodness that usually accompanied the blade, but a dark, malevolent brightness. Link stared at it in awe, unable to do anything. But luckily, after a few agonizing moments, the flashing stopped, and Link felt at peace once more. He knew what had caused this.

The spirit of Demise was trying to free itself from the Master Sword.

He turned to Zelda, concerned.

"Did you feel that, Zelda?" he asked. She nodded, trembling slightly.

"That wasn't good, Link. Do you think he has a chance?" she asked in desperation. Link pondered this, seriously. Then he came up with his answer.

"No. As long as the Master Sword resides in its pedestal, there is absolutely no way that Demise could reawaken. And even if the blade was used again, it would be difficult. Even if we feel it when he tries, we will never have to face that monster again. I promise you that." Zelda smiled, her eyes moist.

"Thank you, Link. You give me hope that maybe we can leave our troubled past behind us, and start anew," she said. Link nodded.

"We will. I swear it."

 **So that ends Chapter 2 of my first story! I hope it was to your satisfaction. If it was (or even if it wasn't), please leave a review, or shoot me a PM. I will totally accept any constructive criticism you can give me. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been working like a madman to get as many chapters up as possible before school starts up, so you guys have something to keep you busy until I have time to keep writing. So here you go! Chapter 3!**

With all his strength, Link pushed the log upright, then shouldered it into position next to the other ones. Dripping in sweat, he fell to his knees, breathing hard.

The frame of the house was complete. The only thing needed now was the roof and the furniture. Then, he and Zelda would have a place to stay. The Gorons had been a huge help. Their incredible strength had been more than useful in his endeavors. Most people said that Gorons were inherently slow-minded, but Link saw that to be false. When it came to certain things, they could be incredibly intelligent.

Link ambled to the inside of the house, inspecting every single log, making sure it was all upright. Suddenly, he heard loud thuds coming from outside of the house, each one sounding closer than the last. He walked outside to find a happy surprise waiting for him.

In his hands, Gorko and a few other Gorons held two large pieces of flat wood. The roof! And the shingles had already been nailed it as well! Link beamed at them. He hadn't been expecting this. He had thought that the roof would take several more weeks to find the right piece of wood and then to put it together. But it looks like the Gorons had done it for him.

"When you started building the house, the other Gorons and I started preparing the roof, so you and the blond haired girl could move in sooner," Gorko said happily. Link embraced the old Goron. The first friend he had made on the surface.

"Thank you, Gorko. I never expected this. I thought Zelda and I would have to wait for at least a month before we could move in. But it looks like you guys cut that time in half.

"Consider it my thanks, for helping me with my research all those times," Gorko answered. Link had to watch as the Gorons used their immense strength to attach the roof and shingles to the top of the house. In any other situation, this would have been impossible, but for all the Gorons strength, there was also a gentle grace with which they built their creations. Thus, the building of this house was not only done swiftly, but gracefully as well.

He turned to go back to the temple to tell Zelda what had transpired. She had been busy sewing up the rips in his green knight's uniform. Link had decided to start wearing the clothes he had used back in Skyloft on the surface again. But he kept the green uniform clean and ready, in the unlikely event that the world needed him once more.

"Hey Zelda! You'll never guess what the Gorons did for us!" he called to her. He found her putting his uniform away in a box, along with the Hylian Shield he had won from Lanayru, after defeating all of Link's old enemies in a world of his design. She turned to him, a smile plastered on her face.

"What did they do?" she asked, intrigued. Link grabbed her hand, and led her outside.

"See for yourself!" he yelled, pointing at the house. Zelda gasped at the newly placed roof.

"How did they manage to build it and put it on so quickly?" she asked. Link shrugged.

"Gorons are Gorons. I honestly just let them do their thing. Don't question it. Just enjoy it!" he answered.

A good while afterwards, Link and Zelda began making a bed out of some springy sticks and some animal hides that the Gorons had given to them. By the time they had finished that, it was already late afternoon. They would start building more furniture during the next few days, now that they didn't have to worry about the roof.

That night, Gorko stayed with them for dinner of rabbit stew. They spent the evening talking about their future. Gorko spent most of the time talking about his research, but Link couldn't blame him.

After a long evening of dining and chatter, Gorko rose to go.

"I think I've stayed long enough. It's time for me to head home," he said cheerily. Link and Zelda accompanied him out, as was their wont. Before he started out, Gorko turned around to say one last thing to them.

"Link, I just wanted to say that I've seen you change and grow a lot since you started off after your blond-haired friend, and I'm happy to see that you finally have everything you need. It was a good adventure, and I hope you get the chance to-"

Gorko never got the chance to finish.

He fell to the ground without a cry as a large wound in his chest opened and he landed on an ever-growing puddle of his own blood. Zelda cried out in shock, while Link just stood there, numb. Suddenly, he shook himself out of it, and grabbed Zelda.

"Come on! To the temple!" he yelled, running with Zelda behind him.

Next, he felt a stab of pain in his hand as he felt the very tips of his fingers get cut. He was forced to let go of Zelda, and he spun around to retrieve her, when he felt a hard blow to his chest, knocking him back.

Then, the laughter.

The terrible laughter that had plagued him ever since he had started his adventure. He knew the source, and he hated it with every fiber in his body.

"Ah, Link. Seeing you like this almost fills me with pity. Almost," Ghirahim said, kicking Link a few meters through the air. When had he gotten so strong?

He rose to his feet, every bone in his body aching. Ghirahim stood in front of him, looking exactly the same as when they had first fought in the forest temple. In his hand was the black rapier he always carried.

Zelda, now out of her stupor, ran at Ghirahim, a rock in her hand. Ghirahim smirked, then spun around, smashing the hilt of his sword into her skull. She fell, limp.

Link charged at Ghirahim, with only his knife. He slashed at him. Ghirahim blocked it with ease, breaking the knife into two. Then, he slashed twice. Once, at his face, opening a deep wound, and then at his chest. The chest wound was just a scratch, but it still stung.

Then, the sword disappeared, and Ghirahim proceeded to beat him. Mercilessly. When he was done, he lifted Link up with one hand.

"And to think, you were the one that defeated my master. Pitiful. Now you die!" he roared, throwing Link into the temple. He smashed into the wall, and fell to the ground, no longer moving.

Ghirahim grabbed Zelda, and disappeared into the night, assuming Link was dead, but not really caring either way.

And Link lay there. Crushed. Defeated. The Hero of the Skies, now the Hero of the Dirt.

 **Sorry to end on a sad note, but I guess that's how you build suspense. You guys are lucky. I'm shooting these chapters at you in quick succession! Well, if you enjoyed it, leave a review. See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, once again! I'm getting the next chapters ready for you. Maybe it's a bit obsessive, but I'm writing as much as possible. Well, enough chatter! Chapter 4!**

Link awoke with a sore head. He got to his knees, attempting to stand up. It took him three tries, and when he finally managed, the effort left him dizzy and reeling. He looked around, struggling to remember anything. He was in the corner of the temple, and he was standing in a small puddle of blood. It took him a while to realize it was his own.

His clothes were bloodstained and in tatters. Then it hit him. Zelda! He tried to run out of the temple, but only made it to the steps before his legs failed him and he fell. Groaning in pain, he got up again and slowly limped to his home.

He stopped at Gorko's body. Link fell to his knees, ignoring the screams of agony his body sent him. He checked for any signs of life in the Goron. Finding none, he got up again.

"You were my first friend here on the surface. May we meet again, in another life," he whispered, almost as a prayer.

Link limped inside, pulling off his ripped-up clothes to survey his wounds. Besides being covered in bruises from his beating, he only had two cuts on him. One long scratch on his chest, and one deep gash on his left cheek. Both were covered in dried blood, and the slice on his face would leave a scar.

Zelda had been taken from him. Again. After he had promised her that she would be safe. Yelling, he punched the wall with all his strength. Then, he knew what he had to do. He looked to the corner of the house, where there was a pile of boxes. He pulled one out, debating whether he could do it. Then, he made up his mind. He had to. For her.

Link opened the box. Inside was his green uniform, newly sewn and cleaned, and his shield. He sighed. It was time for him to be the hero one more time. He put the chainmail and green tunic on, then brought Gorko inside. If he had the time, he would have buried him. But as it was, he had to go after Zelda. There was one more thing he needed, however.

After a few minutes, he found himself ready to go, standing in front of the Master Sword. In order to have any chance against Ghirahim, Link would need it. But after seeing Demise try to break free, he was hesitant of touching it at all.

"No. Zelda needs me. And I'm going to save her no matter what!" he yelled, ripping the sword out of its pedestal. As soon as it was free of the stone, Link felt the earth shake, and the sword pulsed in his hand. Once again, he could feel a dark, eerie feeling deep in his heart.

Luckily, nothing came of it, and soon it all stopped. Link sighed, relieved. Demise wouldn't break free. At least, not yet. He sheathed the Master Sword in its scabbard on his back, and proceeded to walk down the steps. Before he could reach the bottom however, he was stopped by a familiar and alluring voice.

" _Master…,_ " it called to him. Link's head snapped up. Then, he turned around. In front of him was a blue figure, floating a few feet above the ground. Link smiled, Perhaps he wouldn't be so alone on this journey as he had once thought.

"Hello again, Fi. I didn't think I'd see you again, but here we are," he said. Fi nodded, seemingly emotionless.

" _Of course, Master. But why has the Master Sword been released once more. You do remember that the Demon King resides in its blade, yes?"_ she asked, obviously confused. Link shook his head.

"No time for explanations, Fi. Zelda's been kidnapped again, and she must be a long way off by now. We have to hurry! Come," he yelled, running out of the temple and into Faron Woods.

It was time for him to take Zelda back.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter today guys. I promise I'll have a much longer one next time.**

 **Didn't have much time today, but that'll change. As always, leave a review if you were satisfied! See you guys again soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! I promised you guys a longer chapter for this one, no matter how long it takes. Sorry if it takes too long, but that's how it has to be. Here you go! :D**

Link trudged along in the mud, his sword and shield weighing him down. His many bruises still hurt, even after many days of walking, running, and sprinting after Zelda.

" _Master, you are in very poor health,"_ he heard Fi's voice tell him from behind. Link shook his head.

"I don't care. Onward," he muttered, coughing. He drew the Master Sword, calling upon its dowsing abilities.

"Where is she," he whispered to himself. He felt the sword drawn forward, towards what seemed to be the region of Eldin. He was on the outskirts of Faron Woods. It would have been simple to call his Loftwing to fly him to Eldin, but that was no longer an option. A few hours of walking, and he would reach the borders of Faron and Eldin.

Link hadn't eaten anything since that dinner he had with Zelda and Gorko. He tried to force away the feeling of hunger, but to no avail. Finally, he decided to stop for a few minutes and eat. From the pouch at his waist, he pulled a few pieces of meat that he had saved. After being cooked, he nibbled on it, thinking of a plan. He couldn't just charge in and attack Ghirahim. At least, not as he was now.

Suddenly, he felt a sting of pain in his head, along with a deafening screech in his ears. Screaming in pain, he fell to his knees, hands on his head, writhing in agony. At first, he thought it was Demise attempting to escape. But no, this was incredibly different.

Even with all the noise in his head, he heard footsteps approaching, along with unintelligible speech. He looked up.

Before him stood three Bokoblins, all wielding their misshapen blades. Struggling, Link rose to meet them, drawing his sword and shield. They charged at him. He blocked strikes left and right with what seemed to be ease. But something was different. Ordinarily, he was loath to kill any creatures, even ugly and monstrous ones like these. But now, he almost relished the idea of ending their lives.

"Kill, kill kill. Kill. Kill. Kill! Kill!" he yelled, stabbing the first monster in the chest, before ripping the blade out and beheading the other. The last of the trio turned to run. Laughing hysterically, Link ran after it, brandishing the blade like a madman.

Catching up to it quickly, Link landed on top of the monster, raising his blade. Before he killed it, the Bokoblin looked at him, horror written all over its face. It struggled to scream in the Common language.

"Eyesss! Eyesssss!" it cried. Link stopped, shocked. He dropped the blade, and got off the goblin-like creature. He dropped to his knees, looking at it.

"Run," he whispered, shaking at his behavior. The Bokoblin took his advice and dashed away without looking back. Tears flowed freely from Link's eyes. What had happened to him? When had he started to enjoy killing?

What had the monster said? Something about his eyes. Link picked up the Master Sword, and looked at his reflection. What he saw scared him even more than Ghirahim. Even more than Demise.

In the sword was a perfect reflection of Link, albeit dirty and covered in blood. Except the eyes. While his right eye was completely normal, his left eye was bloodshot, and the pupil was blood red. All he saw in that eye was hatred and the need to kill. But, even as he stared at it, the eye returned to its natural light blue shade.

"Fi. Can you tell me what this means?" he asked, hoping the blue spirit would have an answer.

" _From my analysis, I can draw no absolute conclusions. However, there is an 80% chance that this is a result of your physical closeness to the Master Sword, and to the spirit of Demise,"_ she told him. Link had suspected that much.

Great. Another thing to worry about. No matter what happened though, he would not regret taking the blade with him. He needed it if he wanted to have any chance against Ghirahim. Or even Demise.

After finishing his meal, he continued on his way. After a few hours, he reached the border of the two regions. It was early evening, but Link had no intention of stopping. Fi however, managed to convince him otherwise.

" _Master, you will heal faster if you rest for the night. You will have a 10% greater chance against Ghirahim, should you encounter him, if you sleep,"_ she said, sounding concerned. If a spirit could have emotions like him.

"Fine. But only for a few hours," he growled. Why was he so angry? Fi hadn't done anything but help him these past few days. He shook his head in frustration. No, he wouldn't let Demise get the better of him. He'd beaten him once, he'd do it again.

Link managed to fall asleep, but unfortunately, his rest would not go undisturbed...

* * *

 _He was standing in what appeared to be a sea of darkness. All around him was shadow. All he could feel was despair._

 _Link forced himself forward, not knowing where he was, but determined to find out. He trudged along for what seemed an eternity, but everything around him looked the same. Finally, he broke, screaming in frustration. Then, he saw it._

 _Two red orbs, drawing closer. Link readied himself. Although it was the only change in the scenery, Link knew in his heart that these were not friends._

 _Eventually, the orbs stopped a few feet from him. It took Link a second to realize that they were in fact, eyes. Surrounding them was a shadowy form that barely resembled a body. But still, Link understood that this was the cause of this dream._

" _Who are you?" he demanded of the figure. Suddenly, the figure exploded into laughter. But, not normal laughter. No, it was a deafening shriek. The same horrible screech as before. Link screamed as well, but his scream was one of pain. Eventually however, the screaming stopped._

" _Are you… Demise?" he asked, shaking. The figure moved towards him._

" _ **No,**_ " _it whispered to him. Link backed away, drawing the Master Sword, which was luckily still with him._

 _The only light in the darkness._

 _But the figure would not be so easily beaten. It reached for its own blade. Link started toward it, then stopped. He saw the blade the figure carried, and it filled him with horror._

 _It was the Master Sword._

 _But it was not the same blade. The sword it carried was surrounded in a darkness that was darker than the deepest shade of black._

" _ **There is no light in this world, that can stand against the Shadow,**_ " _it hissed at him._

" _You're wrong," Link said, brandishing his blade. "I am Link, Hero of the Light."_

 _At that, the figure laughed once more. Link grimaced, but would not back down._

" _ **I am Link, Hero of the Darkness,**_ "

 _And with that, it attacked. Link tried to block the strikes, but the darkness enveloped the Master Sword, covering its light. And so, Link was thrust into darkness. He groped around for a few seconds, trying to protect himself from his attacker, but to no avail._

 _The darkness surrounded the Hero, bringing all the light into darkness._

 _There was nothing left._

 _Nothing._

 **Well, I must say. Even I'm a bit impressed at that chapter. But don't worry, I won't get a big head over it. I do it all for you guys. Well, I'll see what I can do about the next chapter.  
** **{P.S. For all you people wondering about what's going on with Link, don't worry. It will all come full circle soon enough, and you will understand.}  
** **Well, see you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Hello again, my dear readers. Not sure when this chapter will get finished, but I'll try my best. Enjoy, guys!**

Link arose, massaging his temple. He had expected a nightmare, but nothing like that. It worried him. He only had vague recollections of what the dream was about, but he could remember two, piercing red eyes.

He had faith in himself, however. He'd get through this, no matter what. He kept telling himself that. He went onward, towards Eldin Volcano, hoping the dragon Eldin would know something about Zelda's whereabouts.

Luckily, after a few hours, he made it to the cave unharmed. He went inside, assuming the dragon would be inside. Soon after entering however, he found large puddles of blood all around him. Shocked, he dipped his hand into one. Hissing in pain, he withdrew it quickly. It was incredibly hot. Only dragon blood could reach such temperatures.

He ran deeper into the cave. A snarl warned him not to come further. Link stopped, pulling out his shield, knowing that the dragon would not be able to distinguish between friend and foe while injured.

"Who disturbs the rest of Eldin, the mighty dragon," Eldin hissed loudly. Link raised his voice.

"Link, bearer of the Master Sword, and friend of the dragons," he called, hoping the dragon would see reason. Unfortunately, Eldin snarled again.

"So, you scoundrels finally got a hold of the Master Sword? No matter, it will not be enough to kill me!" he roared, charging forward, his jaws gaping. Link dove to the left, narrowly dodging the large lizard. What could he do now? He couldn't fight Eldin, but he couldn't just sit around and get eaten either! Diplomacy was his only choice.

"Eldin! Who has wounded you?" he yelled, ducking under a spurt of flame. Eldin roared in anger.

"You know very well who has harmed me, wretch! Your master, your Lord Ghirahim, came in the night and got the drop on me. Now it is _you_ who will pay for his mistake!" Link stopped suddenly, shocked at this news. It was a mistake. Eldin grabbed him with his claws and pressed him against the walls.

"Aha! Now I have you. And now, you will die!" the dragon roared triumphantly. Link struggled to catch a breath, but the crushing weight of the dragon was strangling him.

Was this how he was going to die? He couldn't fight back against an ally. He could feel his life slipping away..

No. It wouldn't end like this. He had to stay alive, for Zelda. Link could feel another force asserting its will on him. Yes, he could fight back. Yes, he could kill. Kill. _**Kill.**_ Link could hear laughter, insane laughter. It took him a moment to realize that he was the one laughing.

"Does your death amuse you, miscreant?" Eldin snarled. Link shook his head.

"No, I don't laugh at my own death. _**I laugh at yours!**_ " he yelled, drawing the Master Sword, slicing off two of the dragon's fingers, and falling to the ground.

Link didn't wait for the dragon to recover. He sprinted towards Eldin, leaping forward and burying the sword in the lizard's flesh, laughing hysterically all the while.

Link was gone. In his place was a monster, who yearned for another life to end. He slashed again and again, ignoring the dragon's cries. Eventually, the dragon fell, exhausted. Link backed away, licking his lips in anticipation. The dragon looked at him. The anger that shone in them turned to surprise.

"Good goddesses above! Your eyes boy! What are you?" he demanded. Link laughed again, looking at his reflection in his blade. Sure enough, his left eye was red and pulsating. He honestly didn't care.

"What am I? That's _**funny,**_ you _**senile fool.**_ I am _**Death.**_ But don't fret. You'll meet me _**soon enough!**_ " he roared, charging forward. Eldin bowed his head, accepting his fate.

Link looked around. He was running to Eldin, sword in hand. He saw that Eldin seemed to have many more wounds than before. And the Master Sword was covered in smoking blood. Link stopped running, struggling to make sense of everything going on around him. Then, Eldin spoke:

"Don't stop now, you one-eyed demon. Kill me and be done with it," he snarled in pain. Link looked at him, confused.

"Kill you? I can't do that, Eldin. You're an ally of mine," he said quickly. Eldin roared.

"You are no friend of mine! I will never befriend a servant of that foul Demon Lord, Ghirahim."

"Ghirahim? Then you know where he is!" Link answered, stunned.

"You should know well where he is. After he wounded me and bottled some of my blood, he left me for dead, saying something about going back to the first Gate of Time," Eldin growled at him. Link clenched his fists.

"Eldin. Please. Why are you so angry with me? What have I done?" Link whispered. At that, Eldin roared with all his might, shaking the whole cave.

"What insolence! You come here as a friend, betray me, become a one-eyed Demon, and then ask me what you've done! Leave, before I incinerate you where you stand!" he roared. Crushed, Link left. One-eyed Demon?

Had Link really become that _monster_ again?

 **That really was a challenge. Trying to put two separate characters/beings in one without spoiling anything or leaving side notes, now that was hard. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year, everyone! After receiving some generally confused responses from my audience, I don't think I did a very good job last chapter. Sorry D;. I think I know what I did wrong, so I'm on my way to rectifying it. Alrighty then, next chapter. Enjoy!**

After leaving some health potions and an apology for Eldin, Link walked out of the cave, fists clenched. When had he let the darkness overpower him? He vowed that it wouldn't happen again, then began to think about what the dragon had told him.

The first Gate of Time? That would have to be in Lanayru! Even if it was broken, if Ghirahim wanted it, it couldn't be good. Link groaned. For once, he was starting to regret the whole thing. Now he had to trudge all the way to Lanayru Desert. Wait. Maybe he didn't have to. A crazy plan was starting to form in his head.

He was completely insane. If this didn't work, he would fall to his death. If it did, he could make it to the Gate of Time in minutes rather than days. His plan was to survey the cloud barrier above the surface. Floating above it were hundreds of floating rocks. He might be able to use his clawshots to swing from rock to rock and make it to the opening in the clouds that led to Lanayru.

Sighing, Link walked over to a bird statue, sending his prayers to it. He would most likely die trying this. But if he didn't, it would be a huge step towards stopping Ghirahim and saving Zelda. He felt himself lifted quickly into the sky. Preparing his clawshots, Link looked around for the first sign of any floating rocks.

He spotted one quickly, launching his claws after it. Luckily, it grabbed onto the rock. Moving quickly, he pulled himself to it. Before he crashed into it, he latched onto another one. He repeated this process again and again, moving quickly towards the opening that led towards Lanayru Desert. However, his progress would not go untroubled.

Link began to notice that there were small twisters all around him. Nervous, Link tried to swing around them. Unfortunately, one of the clawshot cables got caught in a twister, and he was pulled towards it. Getting smashed into the air, he lost grip on one of the clawshots, and it fell through the clouds. Cursing his luck, he continued with one clawshot. Pulling. Releasing. Swinging.

Eventually, he found himself above Lanayru. He released his hold on the rocks and proceeded to fall through the opening. His other clawshot was ripped out of his hands as he fell and tried to grab his Sailcloth. Luckily, he was able to float smoothly to the surface, only a mile or so away from the Gate.

It took Link a few moments to realize that he had done it. When he did, he started laughing at his own luck. He'd done it! Wait til Zelda heard about this! Suddenly remembering what he had come for, he started running in the direction of the Gate.

Soon enough, he had made it. But no one was there yet. He'd made it there before Ghirahim! There were so many things he could have done to prepare, but he chose to crawl into a corner and rest. Ghirahim would come when he did, and Link would face him fairly. No traps or tricks. If he lost, it would be his own fault for being so stubborn.

But Link had no intention of losing.

After eating and dressing his scratches, Link checked himself physically and mentally. Physically, Link was definitely not in top condition. He was covered head to toe in gashes and bruises. Luckily, they didn't inhibit his fighting, but he would tire easily. Mentally, he wasn't sure anymore. He wouldn't let himself lose control again, even if it was on Ghirahim. No one deserved to die by that monster's hands.

After a few hours of resting and drinking potions, evening came. And so did Ghirahim.

First, Link heard his laughing. Then, he saw the Demon Lord strut into the area, looking positively giddy. Behind him were two Moblins, carrying a bound Zelda. She looked much the same as before, except with more scratches and bruises.

She had obviously been beaten. This idea angered him, and he swore not to have any mercy against Ghirahim. Before he attacked however, he waited to see if Ghirahim would shed a bit of light on what was going on.

"Ah, we're finally here. And your 'Hero' is nowhere to be found. What a pity. I probably killed him when we fought at the temple. Oh well," Ghirahim said, not sounding very upset. He walked towards Zelda.

"Isn't that sad? Looks like all your blabbering about him was worthless after all, little goddess. But come now, we have a Demon King to bring to life!" he yelled, laughing hysterically. Did Ghirahim have something that could fix the Gate?

"Now first, I need to pour some of this old dragon's blood on the Gate. If I'm correct, that should begin the process. Then, we can start repairing it with our _special_ tools," he said, almost muttering it to himself. He pulled out a bottle with what Link assumed was Eldin's blood. He looked at it almost lovingly, and that's why he was quite surprised when it was shot out of his hands and into the abyss below the bridge by an arrow.

Before Ghirahim could recover, Link quickly shot the two Moblins down, then dropped the bow and drew the Master Sword and shield, stepping in front of the broken Gate.

It took Ghirahim a few moments to register what had just happened. When he did however, he started shaking. Small laughter escaped his lips. But Link knew better. Ghirahim was trying extremely hard to contain his rage. He could barely speak.

"L-Looks like someone needs another beating…," he hissed, his skin becoming black and white. Ghirahim was transforming once again into the beast he had become when they last fought, before Demise turned him into his blade.

Link almost answered, then remembered. Link never spoke to his enemies. That's why almost everyone thought he was a mute.

"So you lived after all, Link. That is….. unfortunate. And now, you've taken away every chance that I ever had to revive my master," he whispered. Then he stopped shaking, and stood still for a few moments, apparently thinking.

Suddenly, Ghirahim started laughing uncontrollably. Link was startled. Had the Demon Lord gone insane.

"Maybe you haven't Link! Maybe you haven't!" he muttered. "First, I'll kill you. Then, I'll take your sword. Demise is in your sword! I'll use _that_ to revive him!"

So saying, his long black rapier appeared in his hands.

"Maybe this time, you'll stay dead!" he said, charging after Link.

The battle for Zelda had begun.

 **The climax of our story is almost upon us. Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. Again. I'm a bit sick, but I forced myself to write anyway. Sorry if I rambled. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, or if you have some constructive criticism to share. Well, see you guys next year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still not quite feeling 100% me yet, but I'm still writing. Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far. It's really helped. Now, as we near the climax of our story, I ask that you bear with me. It might get a bit hectic. Well, enjoy!**

Sparks flew as their blades collided. Ghirahim was quick, slashing and stabbing faster than Link thought possible. All the while, he spoke to Link.

"Do you want to know how I survived?" he hissed, lunging forward. "I have to say, it wasn't easy. When Demise finally gave up, he slammed me into the ground. I had to fake my own destruction by disappearing from his hand. I'm surprised you didn't notice his look of shock when I left him. You fool!"

So saying, he passed Link's defenses and slashed his left arm, opening a deep wound. Hissing in pain, Link swung his sword in a wide arc, forcing Ghirahim to jump back, giving Link room.

Link could feel himself slipping, but only slightly. His left eye twitched, but he was able to get it under control. He was okay. For now, at least.

He looked past Ghirahim to Zelda. She had hit her head and fallen unconscious when he had shot the Moblin. Otherwise however, she was fine.

Panting, he charged towards the Demon Lord, blocking a potentially fatal strike with his shield and stabbing him through the jewel in his chest. Coughing, Ghirahim pushed Link back, but Link's grip was strong, and the blade came out as well.

"You, you brat! You never learn!" he roared, summoning a pair of his rapiers. Holding one in each hand, he attacked again, doubling his offensive power.

Link was hard pressed to stop him now. His sword skills were put to the test. He barely managed to hold the demon off. But he was slowly breaking. Every wound he received only served to push him further towards the edge.

Eventually, he pushed Ghirahim back, falling on his knees. He wouldn't let this happen again.

"Stop, Ghirahim," Link whispered. Ghirahim misunderstood. He thought Link was begging for mercy, and smiled maliciously.

"Finally deciding to speak up? I figured you weren't a mute. And you're giving up, too. It's about time." The smile faded however, when he heard Link's response.

"No. I'm warning you, Ghirahim. If you push me too far, it'll be over. I won't be able to stop myself from destroying you mercilessly," he said, standing up straight. Ghirahim frowned.

"Oh, really? Well, I think you're bluffing. I think you've finally realized that you're powerless against me. I think it's time for you to die," he said, chuckling.

Before Link could react, Ghirahim rushed towards him and buried both his blades in Link's abdomen. Coughing blood, Link fell. He could hear Ghirahim laughing above him.

Link clawed at the ground. His body was twitching uncontrollably. It would be so easy to just let go. If he did that, he could end this. He started slipping away.

No, he was better than that. He was a hero! Heroes wouldn't let themselves be taken by the darkness. He thought about Zelda, and what she would think if she saw him, taken over by the demon within him.

Yelling in anger, Link rose to his feet, burying the Master Sword in Ghirahim's chest.

Ghirahim roared in pain. Link roared in hatred.

"N-n-no. I can't let it end like this. My… master," Ghirahim groaned. Stumbling backwards, Ghirahim ripped the Master Sword out of his chest. Holding it up high, he yelled with all his might, speaking unintelligible nonsense. Link stood in horror, hoping against hope that nothing would happen.

After a few moments, nothing had happened. Shaking, Ghirahim lowered the sword, dropping it.

"It's done. I've lost. Damn…," he whispered, falling off the bridge. Link never heard him hit the bottom of the abyss.

Link fell to his knees. He'd finally done it. It was over, but Link had suffered a wound as well. He crawled over to Zelda, waking her. She looked at him, as if she was dreaming.

"Link…? They told me, you were dead," she said. Link shook his head, smiling. He was about to speak, when another voice answered for him.

"No, Hylia. He's not dead. No yet, at least," the voice said, directly behind Link. He tried to turn and see who had spoken, but a powerful kick sent him flying. He slammed into the wall, and was barely able to stay conscious. Link looked up to see his attacker.

A large, black form, covered in white scars. In it's hand was a long, barbed sword. Hair as red and flaming as fire completed the figure.

Demise.

"No. This isn't fair," Link whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He had won, hadn't he? It wasn't fair that, despite his best efforts, evil always found a way to triumph. And Link was too weak to stop Demise this time.

The Demon King walked towards Zelda slowly, sword in hand.

"Now, I can finally destroy the goddess once and for all. Then, no one will be able to stop me." He looked to Link. "I will finish you off afterwards, 'Hero.'"

Demise reached down and grabbed a struggling Zelda. Smiling cruelly, he lifted his blade, preparing to kill the goddess.

And time stopped for Link.

He lay there, battered and broken. Was this his punishment, for thinking he was a hero? He couldn't beat Demise like this. He thought about all the times he and Zelda had shared as kids back on Skyloft. Then, he knew what he had to do.

"I don't know who or what you are, but do what you will with me. I'm yours," he whispered, releasing himself.

Link snapped.

He moved faster than he ever thought possible. After a split second, he was on the other side of the gate, with Zelda in his arms. Demise stabbed downwards, only to find that the goddess was no longer his.

Zelda looked up at Link, with his one red eye, and his hair. It was normally completely blond, but now it was covered in white streaks.

"Link. Thank you, for everything…," she said. Then, she fell unconscious. Good. Link didn't want her to have to see this.

"What is this? Has the Hero come out to play again?" Demise said, chuckling. Link cracked his knuckles, then turned his head.

" _ **Of course.**_ "

 **There we go. Had to cut it kinda short. Hope you guys forgive me. Happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm in deep doo-doo, I know. I've been sick and I've also had midterms. But I'm back in action, and ready to write. So here you go!**

The Demon King looked at Link for a moment.

"You've changed a bit. I'm impressed. You look more formidable. Come then," he said, charging towards Link. Demise launched a punch that would have killed anyone else. Link simply raised his palm and stopped the punch midair.

" _ **Well, this is disappointing,"**_ Link muttered. Demise stepped back, raising an eyebrow.

"Disappointing?" he asked, confused.

" _ **I was expecting….. more,"**_ he answered, walking forward. Demise sputtered in rage, and slashed down with his sword. The blade only passed through air however, because Link was gone.

" _ **This is boring, Demise. Put some effort into it!"**_ Link growled, behind Demise. He leaned back, dodging a wide slash from Demise's blade. He dodged all of his cuts with ease. Eventually, he got angry.

" _ **Fine then! Don't try. Just die!"**_ Link drew the Master Sword and threw it in the same movement. The sword embedded itself in Demise's chest.

The Demon King fell, coughing up blood. Link looked on, uninterested. His mind had been completely taken over, and he felt no pity now. He walked towards Demise.

" _ **So, this is it then? Honestly, I don't know what to do now. I was expecting more excitement from that. Oh well, I guess I'll find another challenge somewhere else,"**_ Link said, pulling the Master Sword out of Demise's chest. He turned away to go, forgetting about the girl he had risked so much to save. Then, he heard Demise speak again.

"This is not the same Hero who defeated me before," Demise said, chuckling. "I understand now. You had your chance to die a Hero, but now you've lived long enough to see yourself become the villain. Oh, the irony!" Link stopped in his tracks, clenching his fists, trying to control himself. But Demise would not stop.

"You're no Hero, Link. You're a demon. You have let the darkness consume you. This is perfect. Even if I perish, my hatred will live on through you. Go then, use your power. Use it to conquer all!" Demise yelled, laughing maniacally. Link lost it.

" _ **Shut up!"**_ he roared, turning and plunging his sword into the Demon King's face. Demise vanished in a puff of smoke.

Before Link had a time to register this, a terrible pain stabbed at his head. He fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming in agony. All the while he heard a familiar screech in his ears.

" _ **Yesss! Finally, I'm free!"**_ he heard in his mind. He felt as if his body was being torn in two. A part of himself was being ripped out of him. And it felt like hell.

Suddenly, it stopped, and Link fell forward, vomiting. He got up, wiping bile from his lips. He felt different. Calmer. More serene. His mind was clear. He looked to Zelda, suddenly remembering her. As he went to wake her, he heard an insane laughter coming from across the bridge. Link sighed, tired. He turned to face the new threat.

Link saw a shadowy figure. One that he had only seen once, in a dream. He saw the two red orbs, and the stark white hair. And the dark Master Sword in it's hand. It looked exactly like him, but darker, more sinister.

"Who are you, and what have you done to me?" Link asked, picking up the Master Sword. The figure smiled at him.

" _ **I am you,"**_ it said. Link shook his head.

"I'm right here. You're not me. And if you are, I guess it's time to commit suicide," he said, walking forward. The shadow took a step forward as well.

" _ **Oh, I've always been with you. But until recently, you hadn't seen me. I guess you only noticed me when you started hanging out with that big dark demon,"**_ it said, almost kindly.

"I knew that much, but why?" Link asked. It pondered this for a moment, then answered, sinisterly.

" _ **You are what you eat, and you completely devoured the Demon King. But now, I think it's time for me to kill you."**_

Link brandished his sword, frowning.

"You can try. But I still have one last question. I always take names before I finish an enemy off. What can I call you?" he asked, crouching, ready to strike.

" _ **For the sake of communication, you can call me 'Dark Link.'"**_ it said, crouching as well.

Link ran towards his foe, stabbing forward. Dark Link parried the blow with ease, smirking. Then, with a quick thrust, he smashed his hilt into Link's skull, sending him staggering back a few paces.

Link would not be deterred. He cut, slashed, and stabbed his way forward, but never managed to gain any headway. However, he was constantly being covered in new cuts and gashes all around his body. Blood seeped out of every pore, and Link's vision was failing.

Dark Link smirked, opening another wound on Link's sword arm. It fell limp, and Link dropped his sword. He grimaced, trying to retrieve his weapon.

" _ **Pitiful. Honestly, is this all you can do?"**_ Dark Link muttered. He grabbed Link by the collar and lifted him up, looking him over.

" _ **If only I'd have let you grow a little longer. You might have grown to be quite formidable. Ah well. Guess I'll have to cut this a bit short,"**_ he said, raising the dark Master Sword.

Suddenly, Link's body went cold. He was numb all over, and he could hardly move. He looked down at himself, and found the blade buried hilt-deep in his chest. He spit up blood. Dark Link smirked, ripped the blade out, and threw Link to the floor, next to his sword.

" _ **Before I go, I suppose I should thank you. Without you, I would never have come to fruition. Now, I'm an unstoppable god. Farewell, Link. May you die in vain,"**_ he whispered, walking away.

Link opened his eyes. There was nothing to save him now. He had no strength left. He made a grab for his blade. His hands wrapped around the cold hilt. If only he had never taken the sword. If only Zelda had never been taken from him.

If only none of this had ever happened…

No. That was not his choice to make. He was going to die. That was a fact. But if he was going down, he would bring the dark bastard with him!

Link lifted his head, gripping the sword tightly.

"For Zelda," he whispered.

With a speed he didn't know he possessed, he raced forward, towards his enemy. Before Dark Link could react, the Master Sword buried itself in his chest, creating a wound similar to Link's.

Grunting in pain, Dark Link stuttered, then tried to pull the sword out. Link held firm, however, and plunged it deeper inside.

" _ **No! No! No! You are a lone light in the darkness! Nothing can stop me! Nothing!"**_ he roared, trying desperately to rip the sword out of his body. He was succeeding, and the Master Sword came out a few inches. Link staggered, losing strength. Suddenly, he saw another pair of hands grasp the hilt, and push it back into Dark Link's chest.

"He is not alone!" Zelda cried, pushing against him. Link pushed forward with all his might, and the Master Sword passed through Dark Link.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo….,"**_ Dark Link cried as he vanished into the night. Link and Zelda sighed.

"This time… it's over. It's done," Zelda whispered to Link. Link nodded, then… he fell.

There was a flurry of movement, and Link found himself on his back with Zelda looking at him from above, her head covering the moon in the sky.

Then Zelda saw the wound in Link's chest.

"No, it can't end like this, Link." she sobbed. She tried to soak some of the blood with his Sailcloth, but Link took her hand away.

"Leave it, Zelda. It's fine. I tried my hardest. I guess… I just wasn't…. strong enough," he gasped, his eyes closing. Zelda started screaming in agony.

"Don't you leave me Link! I don't want to be alone!" she yelled at him. Link opened one of his eyes slightly.

"Don't worry Zelda, I'm sure we'll meet again…"

Zelda lay there, sobbing over the body of her dead Hero.

 _Someday._

* * *

The Picori Blade had just been smashed. Vaati had charged in and turned the young Princess Zelda to stone. The King, seeing fit for Vaati to be punished, chose a young child named Link to seek the help of the Picori.

Before he left on his long adventure, the young Link chose to stop to see the petrified Zelda. At the last moment, he put his hand on her cold, stone cheek. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, even though he knew she could not hear him.

"See? I told you we'd meet again…"

 **Okay, I'll admit, this took a loooongg time in the making. But that's ok. This story has come to an end, and I'll also admit, (I cried a bit writing the last scene. I'm sorry.) So, if you think this story was bad, or if it didn't end the way you thought it should have, you can just go and leave. Thank you very much. Thanks to everyone who gave me so much support in writing this, and I hope I can bring another tale to writing soon in the future. See you all again later!**


End file.
